One Word
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: It was the highschool farewell party. State one word that will describe that person. In which Naruto describes Sasuke as Sasukebastard and Sasuke describes Naruto as... [SasuNaru AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Short. OOCness. AU. FLUFF! XD;;

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

It was the farewell party, and Iruka-sensei, along with their other teachers, thought that it'd be a great way to wrap things up by this game. Kakashi-sensei explained the mechanics; you just have to state one word that would describe each of your classmates.

It was fairly easy, and should have been a touching moment.

But the ever-eager Lee proclaimed 'beloved' in his slip of paper for his lovely Sakura-san. Because of that brave move, everybody decided to make the game the last chance effort to proclaim their feelings towards their not-so-secret crushes.

The ever-popular Sasuke received dozens of 'handsome', 'sexy', 'cute' and all sorts of descriptions, much to the chagrin of the male students.

Naruto frowned at the stack of papers the girls shoved to Sasuke. He was supposed to be enjoying his freedom from high school, but somehow, knowing that he might not be able to see his friends, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei... Sasuke... again...

The blond hastily scrawled 'pretty' in his paper for Sakura. After all, he has learned that girls liked compliments, whether they were truth or lies.

Naruto lifted his eyes, just in time to see Sasuke walking towards him. Great. Naruto has just finished writing down the description that he thought was most fitting for the Ice Prince.

A pale hand was waiting for the slip of paper, a cocky smirk on Sasuke's lips.

Naruto all but shoved the paper to the waiting hand, eyes looking around suspiciously. There was a hush that fell over the crowd, and his classmates' eyes were all watching the interaction between the always-bickering rivals.

Naruto could see Kakashi's eyes twinkling with mirth; the blush became stronger.

Sasuke's eyebrow was raised, as soon as he finished reading the messily-scrawled word... words... on the paper.

"Dobe," The Uchiha started, and Naruto bristled, "This isn't even one word."

There was a collective sigh from the girls. Eh, they were disappointed that Naruto didn't make use of this opportunity to admit that he...!

The word 'Sasuke-bastard' was written on the slip of paper. Kiba craned his neck to read it, but found out that he couldn't read it without moving closer to the cold teen.

"S-So! It's the only word I can think of!" Naruto hotly replied. Well, he could have just written 'bastard', but somehow, the name that he has always called Sasuke seemed more fitting. Because Sasuke might be an evil, conniving jerk-bastard, but Sasuke also possessed characteristics that were definitely Sasuke-ish. He wasn't like those puny-minded bullies, he wasn't like those teachers-from-hell.

He might be arrogant, conceited, pompous, icy and a bastard, but he was also nice, caring, witty and Naruto's best friend.

So, Sasuke-bastard suited him fine.

Sasuke accepted the explanation, before he gave his slip of paper to Naruto.

The blond's eyes widened comically; his mouth gaped like a fish. Everybody wondered what could Sasuke have written down.

"Y-you..." Naruto tried to speak.

The paper sported one word, written with elegance that seemed to be inherited in the Uchiha line:

_Naruto_.

The blond blushed again. "It was the only word I can think of," Sasuke said, using the blond's earlier words.

"Turn it over," Sasuke instructed, moving closer, invading Naruto's personal space and ignoring his classmates' unveiled anticipation and readied cameras.

In a surprising move from the blond, Naruto closed the miniscule distance between them and gave Sasuke a breathtaking kiss.

The sound of unified squeals and cameras clicking washed over the room. Everybody wondered again what Sasuke wrote down on the other side. After all, whatever it was, it was enough to get the two of them together, after three years in high school spent in flirting... err, fighting with each other.

_Mine.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
